yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX minor characters
Admiral The Admiral, known in Japan as Anacis 「アナシス, Anashisu」 is a man who travels the sea in a submarine and docks at Duel Academy. Arrogant and ambitious, he believes that everything (and everyone) in the world can be bought with money. Admiral challenges Jaden to a duel, who at first thought he was one of the Shadow Riders due to his interest in the Sacred Beasts. Halfway through the duel, the Admiral offers Jaden a position in the new Duel Academy he was building under the sea. When Jaden rejects the offer, he places a bet on the outcome of the duel. Even though he ultimately loses the duel, the Admiral kidnaps Jaden, who isn't seen until a week later, riding on a motorboat and claiming to have escaped when the Admiral wasn't looking. In the English dub, the Admiral is voiced by Ted Lewis, while Kazuhiko Nishimatsu takes the role in the Japanese version. In the English dub, the Admiral has a stereotypical pirate accent, and uses phrases such as “Shiver me timbers!”, in addition to making references to “doubloons” and “booty”. The Admiral uses a Deepsea Deck based around the Field Spell Card "A Legendary Ocean" and focuses on summoning powerful monsters such as "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus". Alice :Main article: Alice. Beauregard and Brier :Main articles: Beauregard and Brier. Belowski Belowski, known in Japan as Mokeo Motegi (茂木もけ夫, Motegi Mokeo), is an Obelisk Blue pupil and the former top student of Duel Academy who has the power to communicate with Duel Monsters. Belowski is a laidback, carefree, peace-loving boy who isn't afraid to take a nap at the most precarious of times. Those in his presence gradually fall asleep without proper precautions, and therefore he is confined to his own personal dorm, "a secluded paradise within the depths of the school" as Dr. Crowler calls it. Because of his unusual talent in making those around him woozy, Crowler sets up a duel between Belowski and Jaden in hopes that Belowski's power might affect Jaden long enough for him to lose the duel, thus expelling him from the academy. However, Jaden's excitement and passion for dueling overwhelms Belowski's power and he ends up winning anyway, in which Belowski promptly dozes off after their duel. Belowski returns during the second year as one of the few Obelisk Blue students left untouched by the Society of Light, and participates in a duel of the Genex tournament with Elroy Prescott, who becomes so tired from the boy's special ability that he forfeits the match. He is last seen rejecting Crowler and Bonaparte's offer to become a representative of the school, and choosing to take a nap under the shady trees instead. He made a cameo in Episode 179 watching Jaden's Graduation ceremony. In the English dub, Belowski is voiced by Andrew Rannells, while Kei Watanabe takes the role in the Japanese version. His character in the dub, as well as the title of his debut episode, are based on the film, The Big Lebowski. He speaks like a 1970's rebelling hippy, using terms such as "The Man" and "The Establishment". His Japanese given name is a pun off the name of his key card, "Mokey Mokey". Belowski plays a Mokey Mokey Deck filled with low-level monsters. His main strategy is to destroy his own fairy-type monsters, thus activating the effect of Mokey Mokey Smackdown and increasing Mokey Mokey's ATK to 3000. By combining this with Human-Wave Tactics, Belowski is able to keep up a supply of monsters as fodder to trigger Smackdown's effect, albeit at the cost of his own Life Points, but he can easily bypass this with Gift of the Mystical Elf and Mystic Wok Taigo Sorano Taigo Sorano is the highest-ranking second-year Obelisk Blue Student. He duels Jaden Yuki in the Graduation Duel, and loses. After the duel, he is apparently defeated and posessed by Trueman, and his body is used to defeat Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale, among other Duel Academy students, and lock them in Nightshroud's nightmare. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga. It is revealed before he dueled Hassleberry that Sorano was one of his first friends in the academy. He uses a Horus Decree Lock Deck, which was and continues to be a fairly standard lockdown strategy. Damon :Main article: Damon. Dimitri Dimitri, known in Japan as Kagurazaka 「神楽坂」 is a Ra Yellow student who tends to mimic other people's Decks, impersonating the owner of the Deck in almost every detail. After losing a Duel against Syrus with a copy of Crowler's deck, he decided to steal Yugi Muto's Deck from its display case during an exhibition. Despite its possession, Dimitri is defeated by Jaden with the explanation he lacked the same heart that Yugi put into creating his Deck. Apparently, the message doesn't get through, as he then goes on to impersonate Jaden. In the English dub while impersonating Jaden, he tries to do Jaden's signature pose and phrase "Get your game on!" but messes both up and says "Turn your game on!" instead. In the English dub, Dimitri manages to convince himself that he is actually Yugi, an aspect that was not in the original version. His first appearance (while mimicing Yugi) also mimics the duelist, down to the shape of the bangs that fall over his face and a Millennium Puzzle-esque patch on his shirt. Dimitri could be a jab to the TCG phenomenon of netdecking and Cookie Cutter decks, as his attempts to win duels by copying the strategies and mannerisms of known professional duelists is very similar. Dimitri lacks an original deck of his own and is seen playing Crowler's Ancient Gear Deck and Yugi Muto's stolen deck (Though in the dub, he makes a quick reference to having used Kaiba's and Zane's decks saying: "Kaiba's or Zane's, it doesn't matter who I copy, I always just lose"). He made a cameo in Episode 179 watching Jaden's Graduation ceremony. In the English dub, Dimitri refers to his Spell Cards as "Magic Cards," as this was the term used in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series before the revised printing format of the TCG took effect. Also during his turn, the duel score from the original series is played as opposed to the GX score. He is voiced by Satoshi Hino in the Japanese version and Marc Thompson in the dub, further stressing his mimicking of Yugi. Echo Echo (エコー, Ekō) is Adrian's childhood friend. Echo deeply admires Adrian for putting his younger brother's needs ahead of himself despite the fact that he will always be considered lesser than the true heir to the Gecko family name. She sees that he is fit to rule the world as a king, though his responsibilities to his sibling prevent him from doing so. In the dub, she states that Adrian must remain in the alternate dimension to remind him of his goal. As an adult, she is the captain of the Gecko Financial Group's spy submarine. Echo also carries a locket around her neck with a picture of Adrian enclosed in it. When Jaden and his companions open the portal to the third alternate dimension in search of Jesse, she and Crowler get sucked in. She later meets up Aster and Zane only for Adrian, now hellbent on fulfilling his dream, to show up as well. During Adrian and Aster's duel, Echo is sacrificed by Adrian to the spirit of Exodia the Forbidden One to make it his servant. Despite this, her spirit still loved him. Her spirit later aids Adrian in his duel against when Jesse he's possessed by Yubel, but only ends being used by Yubel to regain its power when the psychopath feeds off the darkness in her soul. She completely disappears after Adrian's defeat, causing him to mourn for her loss. It is assumed that she, along with all those who died in the alternate dimension, returned back. Along with Adrian, her whereabouts are unknown. In the English dubs, Echo is voiced by Priscilla Everett, while Yuki Nakao takes the role in the Japanese version. Her name is derived from the name of the nymph Echo in Greek mythology. Deck: * Short Circuit Emeralda Emeralda (エメラルダ, Emeraruda) is Aster Phoenix's coach who volunteers to train Chazz Princeton, but suspects that his family's financial group is trying to ruin Aster. She and Jaden Yuki discover that Mike was trying to set the groups against each other and they expose him. She is voiced by Kaori Yamagata. Franz Franz (フランツ, Furantsu) is one of Pegasus' top card designers from Industrial Illusions whose jealous of Chumley's talents, seeing as his own designs are looked down upon for they are too powerful for gameplay. He manipulates the only remaining copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra stolen from the company. During the Genex tournament, Jaden challenges him to a duel, where he realizes that Franz was able to summon Ra without having to decipher the hieratic text and at the same time avoiding god's punishment thanks to a spell card of his own creation called Mound of the Bound Creator. Ultimately, Franz is defeated by Jaden, who uses "Necro Illusion" to use Ra against him, despite neither having the knowledge of Egyptian hieratic text nor Mound of the Bound Creator in play. In the end, Pegasus consoles his defeat and Franz agrees to return to Industrial Illusions as a loyal employee. Franz plays a Winged Dragon of Ra Deck that focuses on using Ra's special abilites much like Marik did in the Battle City tournament. However, The Winged Dragon of Ra that he holds is a counterfeit designed for research purposes as the real Ra card was destroyed. He is voiced by Marc Thompson in the English version and Iori Hayashi in the original. Headline text Shido Gecko Shido Gecko is Adrian's younger brother. An innocent soul, he is the biological heir to the Gecko family and serves as a roadblock to Adrian's quest for power. Several years after Adrian is taken in by the Gecko family, Shido is born as the rightful heir to the Gecko family. Because he is the biological heir, Adrian is looked down upon. Jealous of his brother, Adrian attempts to kill him, but decides to support his sibling instead. Later in life, Shido is plagued with an ailment, but is cured successfully by Adrian, who is now obligated to serve him. Gerard Gerard, known in Japan as Kousuke Kunisaki (国崎康介, Kunisaki Kōsuke) is an undercover reporter who comes to Duel Academy to find information on the missing students in the Abandoned Dorm. Gerard disguises himself as a Slifer Red student and meets Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. There it is discovered that Gerard used to be a duelist, but quit dueling after he was trampled in a duel against Seto Kaiba. Gerard investigates the Abandoned Dorm only to find Alexis there, who is paying her respects to her brother. During the duel between Jaden and Bastion, Gerard comes to watch and after seeing the two having fun while they dueled decides that he only wants to help find the missing students from the Abandoned Dorm. In the Japanese version, Gerard is voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Mike Sinterniklass in the dub. Deck: * Skyscraper Mr. Huffington Mr. Huffington, known in Japan as Kumazo Maeda (前田熊蔵, Maeda Kumazō) is Chumley Huffington's father and a famous duelist. Mr. Huffington visits Duel Academy to have his son pulled from his studies, as he believes Chumley was wasting his time at the school and would be better off at home working for him. However, Jaden managed to convince Mr. Huffington and Sheppard to allow Chumley to fight for his right to stay. After a short but passionate duel with Chumley which results in his victory, he realizes that his son has made friends at Duel Academy and allows him to stay. In the Japanese version, Kumazo owns a whiskey company and has drinking problems, while in the English version, he owns his own hot sauce company. In the English dub, Mr. Huffington is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Daisuke Gouri takes the role in the Japanese version. Mr. Huffington uses a Drunken Deck in the original version. In the English version, his deck was renamed the Dizzy Deck, due to the fact that his original deck had references to a Japanese sake. He is well-known for the special technique he uses with the Spell Card "Flipping the Table". Jasmine :Main article: Jasmine. Mindy :Main article: Mindy. King of the Duel Spirits The King of the Duel Spirits is a mysterious figure. He knew that the power of the Darkness of Justice within the Supreme King was the only thing that could save his people from the invading Light of Destruction, and thus he commisioned the Neo-Spacians to turn Yubel into a guardian spirit for the Supreme King until the Supreme King was old enough to use his power wisely. He is voiced by Dan Green in the dub. Linda Linda, known in Japan as Lindo (リンド, Rindo), is the secretary and most trusted advisor of Prince Ojin. Linda reveals the secret behind the two keys given to Jaden and Aster by Sartorius' good personality. She also assists Hassleberry in chasing after Ojin when he prepares to arm their country's mind control satellite. In the English dub, she is voiced by Lisa Ortiz, while Noriko Namiki takes the role in the Japanese version. Makoto Inotsume Makoto Inotsume (猪爪誠 Inotsume Makoto) is a arrogant practitioner of "Psycho Style", a rival dueling strategy to Cyber Style. He comes to Duel Academy, where he defeats Chancellor Sheppard and causes Zane Truesdale to collapse during a duel. Syrus Truesdale then takes Zane's Duel Disk in mid-duel, announcing that he will finish the duel in his brother's place. Despite that comment, when Makoto and Syrus duel they start the duel over from the beginning, and Makoto loses. He is voiced by Shinji Kawada. True to form, he uses a Jinzo Deck. Mike Mike is a TV director and Chazz's sponsor as the Pro Duelist, "Ojamanjyome." He only cares for ratings, however, and will often fix duels in order to please the audience. He engineers Chazz's loss to Jaden in order to make the public laugh, and later attempts to create publicity for Chazz by having him defeat Aster; he rigs their duel by stealing Aster's best card, Destiny End Dragoon. Jaden ruins Mike's plans by exposing him in front of the audience and throwing Destiny End Dragoon to Aster; Chazz wins the duel fairly. Mike is taken away by the Senrigen Group. Mike is voiced by Tetsu Inada. Missy Missy, known in Japan as Ran Kochou (胡蝶蘭, Kochō Ran) is a pretty lady of Obelisk Blue infatuated with Zane to the point where she wears a locket with his picture in it. In the beginning of the second season, Missy duels Zane's younger brother, Syrus in hopes of pursuing her love interest in the Pro Leagues. However, she loses the duel to Syrus’ Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, thereby missing out on the chance to go pro. Missy plays an Insect Deck, primarily centered around summoning her Insect Princess and increasing its strength by forcing control of her weaker Insect-type monsters over to her opponent through the Field Spell Insect Garden. In the Japanese version she is voiced by Naoko Matsui and by Lisa Ortiz in the dub. Osamu Osamu is Jaden's childhood friend whom he played Duel Monsters with while his parents were busy working. (In the Japanese version, Jaden calls him “Onii-san” which translates into “big brother”, in this case a term of affection, which is one way to use it.) One day, after Jaden lost to Osamu, he grew upset over the fact he couldn’t summon his favorite card Yubel in the duel. Osamu thought he was overreacting and tried to comfort Jaden, but ended up evoking the wrath of Yubel by accidentally insulting her. He went into a coma and was transported to the hospital. When Jaden went to see him again, Yubel inflicted further pain on him. In the original Japanese version, Osamu is voiced by Miki Takizawa and Jason Anthony Griffith in the dub. Osamu plays a Zombie deck with zombie monsters and spell/trap cards Raizou Mototani and Taiyou Torimaki Though canonically never given names, these two Obelisk Blue students are known in the GX fandom as Bubba and Beau. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller video game, they were dubbed as "Taiyou Torimaki" and "Raizou Mototani". Likewise, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy video game, they were dubbed as "Topher" and "Conklin". They are voiced by Kenji Iwama and Mika Ishibashi along with Marc Thompson and Wayne Grayson. Pharaoh : Main article: Pharaoh. Pierce Pierce, known in Japan as Rick is Viper's adopted son. Viper saved him from being hit from a bomb when he was a baby in a war zone area and decided to adopt him. (In the Japanese version, Viper says that Pierce “was an angel who came to save his life”, as that same bomb took out his team and would've done him in, as well, had he not spotted the baby.) Years later, Viper gave him a deck of Duel Monsters cards but a sudden gust of wind blew the cards onto the street. Pierce went after them only to get killed by an incoming bus heading in his direction. (To decrease the violence slightly, the English Dub states that Pierce instead came down with a fatal disease.) Since then, Viper had made a deal with a demon arm he found in a later mission, agreeing to help it in exchange for reviving Pierce. Once Viper and Jaden’s duel is over, the mysterious demon arm takes the plasma form of Pierce and changes Viper’s memory so that he believes Pierce is alive, thus carrying out their "contract". Pierre the Gambler Pierre the Gambler, known in Japan as Mitsuo (ミツオ, Mitsuo) is Alexis' childhood classmate who also happens to be world famous gambler having mastered games from blackjack to poker. Years ago, he stole Alexis' red handkerchief for beating him in a game of duel monsters. He duels Alexis in Duel Academy but loses. In the end, it is revealed he actually has a crush on Alexis and returns the handkerchief to her. In the dubbed version, Pierre is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Anri Katsu takes the role in the Japanese version. He also has a French accent in the English dubs and goes by the nickname "Boy" in the Japanese version. In the Spanish version, he has the Nickname "El Tahúr" (which means professional of gambling or person whose job is gambler). Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining Second Coin Toss with the ability of cards such as Gamble Angel Bunny and Sand Gambler, Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. Slade and Jagger Princeton Slade Princeton and Jagger Princeton, known as Chosaku Manjoume (万丈目長作, Manjōme Chōsaku) and Shoji Manjoume (目正司, Manjōme Shōji) are Chazz's two older brothers. Slade is at the top of the political world and Jagger is at the top of the financial worlds, respectively. They wanted Chazz to make the two of them be at the top. When it came to the duel-off against North Academy and Duel Academy, Slade and Jagger wanted Chazz to use their rare and powerful dragon cards that they provided him only to discover that he used the Armed Dragon deck he got at North Academy. After Chazz loses to Jaden, both of them get mad at Chazz. After some words from Jaden, both Slade and Jagger tell him and his friends that they are disowning him. Near the middle of the 1st season, the brothers make a deal with Seto Kaiba that if he is able to defeat one of Duel Academy's students, they'll be allowed to buy the academy from him and do whatever they wish with it. Slade then challenges Chazz to a duel under the conditions that Chazz must use an extremely weak deck while he himself may use one filled with rare and powerful dragon cards (the same ones that Chazz didn't use when he was representing North Academy). However, he is defeated with the help of the Ojama Trio. Afterwards, Slade and Jagger leave Duel Academy. Seto Kaiba got word of Slade's defeat and told one of his workers that Slade and Jagger have a long way to go if they want world domination. The last time either of them is seen is after the Sacred Beast crisis when their cards came back after vanishing and Jagger dryly remarks, "Too bad we can't dock their pay for time missed". In the English version, Slade is voiced by Jonathan Todd Ross. In the Japanese version, they are voiced by Takahiro Hirano and Makota Tomita. They are named after rockstars Slade and Mick Jagger in the English dub. Chazz, Slade, and Jagger share the same eye and hair color, as well as eye shape. Slade plays a Rare Dragon Deck composed mainly of Parallel Rare cards. His deck relies on the quick summoning of powerful Dragon-type monsters. Harrington Rosewood Harrington Rosewood, known in Japan as Mitsuru Ayanokouji (綾小路ミツル, Ayanokōji Mitsuru), is an Obelisk Blue student who also happens to be the head of a tennis team. He falls in love with Alexis at first sight and desires to date her, much to the jealousy of Jasmine and Mindy. After seeing Alexis being friendly with Jaden, he grows jealous and duels Jaden over who becomes Alexis' fiancée. He loses the duel but makes a vow to always love Alexis while watching the sun go down on a cliff. In the English dub, Harrington is voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith, while Yuji Ueda takes the role in the Japanese version. Harrington uses a Tennis Deck, which largely includes "Ace" cards that inflict Direct Damage to his opponents, and "Ball" monsters like Mystical Shine Ball and Mega Thunderball. His signature card, Deuce, turns the duel into a tennis match by restricting the amount of times an opponent can attack, and giving the victory to the first duelist to inflict damage twice. Senrigan Group The Senrigan Group is a powerful corporation that sponsors Aster Phoenix. The Group manufactured the "Dragoon D-END" card, for Aster. When it was thought stolen Aster's career was threatened. However, when the Group later recovers the card, they agree to continue funding Aster. Shirley Shirley, known in Japan as Karen is the crocodile that Jim carries around on his back. She is considered by Jim to be family and he carries her around in a special backpack. During the school year's opening ceremony when Jim shakes hands with Jesse Anderson, Shirley growls at Jesse and he freaks out. When Jim first meets Hassleberry, Shirley attacks him and Jim puts it down to the electro-magnetic waves emitting from Viper's lab. In season 3 when Jim is defeated by the Supreme King, Shirley attempts to block the blow but is killed with Jim. She later comes back with everyone else. Torrey Torrey, known in Japan as Takadera (高寺), is an Obelisk Blue student who used to attend Banner's Para-Dueling class. After being told that duel spirits may come to life under certain conditions, he and some friends (Isaka-kun and Mukouda in the Japanese anime; unnamed in the English dub) tried to create those conditions and eventually successfully summoned the duel spirit Jinzo. Jinzo, however, eventually went after Torrey and his friends in order to be free, but eventually lost a duel against Jaden and dissapeared. He made a cameo in Episode 179 watching Jaden's Graduation ceremony. In the dub he is voiced by Pete Zarustica. Trapper Trapper, known in Japan as Giese Hunt (ギース・ハント, Gīsu Hanto) in Japan, is a ruthless Duel Spirit hunter hired by Viper to duel Jesse in the lab where Wheeler was trained. Himself a victim of Duel Spirit theft, Giese seeks to attain the yet-to-be-created Rainbow Dragon card, and lures Jesse into a battle by sealing the spirit of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in a capsule and even drained the energy of a Gokipon he stole. In his duel with Jesse, he trapped some of Jesse's Crystal Beasts and threatened to rip the Jerry Beans Man that he stole from a boy that Trapper defeated. Jaden arrived and knocked the Jerry Beans Man card out of Trapper's hand. Jesse used Take Flight to free his Crystal Beasts and defeat Trapper. After his defeat, Trapper revealed that he used to be like Jesse until he lost that connection. Just then, the Duel Spirits he trapped (Gokipon, Watapon, Treeborn Frog, Key Mace, Petit Angel, and Thunder Kid) reappeared and caused him to disappear. In the Japanese version, Giese is voiced by Ken Narita. In the English dub he is voiced by Sean Schemmel. In the dub he speaks with a stereotypical cowboy-accent. Trapper plays a Hunting Deck, themed on the distribution of "Prey Counters" to his opponents' monsters to capture and immobilize them on his side of the field. Tsutomu A young duelist from Domino City that gets possessed by Trueman. He is shown holding a Gigobyte card, and after he becomes possessed, it appears Trueman takes his form in Domino City when Axel Brodie goes there in search of clues. He is voiced by Aki Kanada. Reginald Van Howell III Reginald Van Howell III, known in Japan as Houzan Gokaido (五階堂宝山, Gokaidō Hōzan) or "Mr. Elite" (エリート君, Elitekun) is the top-ranking freshman of the second year, who was set up to duel against Chazz for Chazz's ride back to Obelisk Blue. In the English version, he insults Chazz without end, while in the Japanese version, he idolizes him instead. In the Japanese version, Elite-kun is voiced by Shimika Ishiba, while he is voiced by Pete Capella in the dub. Reggie plays a Warrior Deck that utilizes many different Equip Spell cards to power up his monsters. Wheeler Wheeler, known in Japan as SAL (Super Animal Learning), is an experimental chimpanzee that has the ability to duel. Wheeler escapes the facility in which he's being held and takes Jasmine as a hostage. Jaden duels for her freedom and wins, only to realize Wheeler's going to have to go back to the laboratory from which he escaped from. But with some help from Professor Banner, Wheeler is set free to live in the wild with the rest of his kind. In the second season, he makes a brief cameo to remind Jaden of his time spent at Duel Academy and point him in the right direction, enabling him to face Aster in a rematch. In second year, Wheeler came back while Jaden was lost in the forest, with Jaden delusionally believing Wheeler to be past opponents of his. In the English dubs, Wheeler is voiced by Andrew Rannells, while Hidenobu Kiuchi takes the role in the Japanese version. In the English dubs, Wheeler is possibly named after Joey Wheeler, who Seto Kaiba titles "a dueling monkey" during the second series of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. In the Japanese version, his name is pronounced "Saru," the Japanese word for "monkey." Wheeler uses a Monkey Deck, which includes cards such as Acrobat Monkey and Berserk Gorilla. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters